


暴君

by EmeraldLam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLam/pseuds/EmeraldLam
Summary: 「看看你，馬庫斯，你以前是多麼的冷靜和細心。現在，我在你身上只看到憤怒。」卡爾臨終前的話對馬庫斯來說言猶在耳。





	1. Please Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫肉文的初體驗就給了馬賽CP wwwww  
> 這篇文的靈感是來自靈魂之夜探望卡爾的憤怒馬庫斯和革命之戰時犧牲同胞去救賽門的馬庫斯
> 
> 瞬間被憤怒的馬庫斯給戳到啊啊啊
> 
> 犧牲同胞去救賽門的馬庫斯好像為了美人犧牲國民的暴君(?)啊啊啊馬庫斯
> 
> 設定：  
> ．Markus革命暴力線  
> ．憤怒的Markus  
> ．Markus <-> Simon  
> ．Simon不想明顯表現出他喜歡Markus  
> ．Simon 無條件愛Markus  
> ．Markus 為了得到Simon不惜代價
> 
> 注意：  
> ．強姦／非自願性行為  
> ．嚴重OOC  
> ．小學生文筆  
> ．第一次寫肉文  
> ．(可能)有Bug  
> ．(可能)不合邏輯

 

「看看你，馬庫斯，你以前是多麼的冷靜和細心。現在，我在你身上只看到憤怒。」當馬庫斯雙手壓制住那雙白哲又纖細的手臂時，他想起了卡爾臨終前氣若游絲地咬牙吐出的話。馬庫斯清楚記得卡爾眼裡的失望。馬庫斯知道卡爾希望他永遠都是那個乖巧的仿生人。

難道他——作為一個仿生人，就沒有憤怒的權利了嗎？

諾絲說的沒錯，暴力是人類唯一理解的語言。馬庫斯的雙手已經被敵人的鮮血染紅，再也無法回復到原來的顏色，可是他一點也不介意血液弄髒自己的雙手。他以人類的血肉清洗同胞被人類屠殺所流下的湛藍血液。以牙還牙，以眼還眼，這是人類自古以來所定下的法則。他只是以人類的方式去報復他們的惡行而已。他覺得以前溫順的自己簡直愚昧得可笑。

為了得到仿生人應得的自由，他進行暴力革命；為了得到仿生人應得的尊嚴，他帶頭殲滅虐待仿生人的人類；為了得到仿生人應得的權利，他以武力威脅人類當權者。即使這意味著要犧牲某些事物，他也要為了自己應得的一切抗爭。

為了得到自己應得的……賽門，他可以犧牲同胞的性命，也可以犧牲自己，甚至可以犧牲一切。不論用什麼方法，不惜一切代價，他也要得到他的賽門。

「為什麼？為什麼你還是對我的好意無動於衷！」耶利哥的首領咬牙切齒，臉上盡是猙獰，手中的力度不禁加強了幾分。過於用力的鉗制令單薄的PL600倒吸了一口涼氣。賽門不斷掙扎扭動身體，但壓在身上的馬庫斯仍然紋絲不動，只有身下的桌子吱吱作響。

賽門的藍眼睛寫滿了疑惑和恐懼。他不知道為什麼馬庫斯會突然對他動粗，他只是跟平常一樣跟馬庫斯討論下次行動的細節，並沒有什麼特別。「是我說錯話了嗎？」、「是我做錯了什麼嗎？」、「馬庫斯要打我嗎？」、「馬庫斯要殺了我嗎？」，一連串的疑問在賽門的介面例出，他只好從剛才討論的記憶影像中找點蛛絲馬跡。不過，他看了一遍又一遍，仍然找不到馬庫斯壓倒他的原因。

「賽門，我在跟你說話！」賽門的分心使馬庫斯更為惱怒，「為什麼！為什麼！為什麼！我自問已經盡心盡力去愛惜你、保護你、討好你，革命時我不惜犧牲同胞，不顧槍林彈雨就是為了救你。為什麼你仍然對我這麼冷淡！」兩人的臉幾乎貼在了一起。若果馬庫斯的表情不是如此猙獰，賽門的眼神不是如此驚恐的話，他們現在的樣子倒也像一對正在親熱的情侶。

「我……我沒有……」賽門驚慌得連聲音都顫抖起來，亂瞟的目光顯得他好像在心虛。若果賽門額角的LED燈還在的話，它一定亮著警告一般的紅燈。不過，即使如此賽門仍然裝作冷靜的樣子。

「別再敷衍我了，賽門。我知道你不喜歡我的！我選擇了暴力手段令我們失去了很多同胞嘛，所以你才對我這麼冷淡。」馬庫斯灼熱的氣息打在賽門的臉上，淡紅色悄悄地浮現在後者的臉頰上。

「不是的……馬庫斯……」溫和的家政仿生人急得不知如何是好，他既想保守住自己喜歡馬庫斯這個秘密，又想向對方解釋清楚。他是量產型家政仿生人，數據處理速度可比不上RK系列的原型機，所以他只能不停地搖頭否認。

「不過你看，只有暴力革命才能令人類畏懼我們，我們的革命成功了不是嗎？所以……」馬庫斯無視身下人的回應，開始自說自話。「即使要用強制手段我也要得到你。」

「馬庫斯！等等！」賽門被脖子上突如其來的刺痛感驚得嚇了一跳，這種感覺對他而言是陌生的。雖然他有了人類的情感，但這究竟是不是真正人類的感覺，他不知道。這種感覺令他覺得既痛又癢，賽門甚至都不知道自己是討厭它，還是喜歡它。馬庫斯把賽門的上衣退到胸前，一口又一口在對方的身體上咬噬，一會兒在脖子上下口，一會兒又在胸口上留下齒印，凌亂又毫無章法。馬庫斯在賽門的身上留下了星星點點的痕跡，仿生人的白色機體在人造皮膚受壓的當下露出，轉眼又回復仿生皮膚的白哲，只留下一個個散亂的牙齒印子。

在賽門的身體上忙活了一陣子之後，馬庫斯退開一小段距離，俯視著身下不斷哆嗦的人兒。看到自己在賽門身上蓋上的一個個牙印，馬庫斯滿意地勾起嘴角。賽門對上馬庫斯的雙眼，他喜歡對方的一切，他喜歡這對顏色相異的眼睛。他曾經看著這對明亮的雙眼知曉了何謂希望，他曾經凝眸望著這對慌亂的雙眼一次又一次的被拯救，他曾經注視著這對堅毅的雙眼迎來革命的勝利。馬庫斯左邊的綠眼睛是平和的，右邊的藍眼睛是冷靜的，但現在兩眼都只剩下怒火和瘋狂。

「賽門，你知道嗎？我別無選擇。」馬庫斯失去理智。

「不，你總是有選擇的。」賽門故作冷靜。

馬庫斯想起了史特拉福大廈天台上的賽門，在槍口下仍然沉著鎮定的賽門。是那時候的賽門告訴他他永遠都有得選擇——他選擇了放過賽門、相信賽門，但現在賽門的態度令他別無選擇。他又想起了打傷賽門的特警。該死的人類，他想。

馬庫斯把賽門身上礙事的上衣撕破，然後把它扔到地上。賽門的目光定在首領的雙眼上。他的臉上是泰然，他的仿生心臟卻是七上八下。他期待馬庫斯會改變心意，他不想對方衝破這無法回頭的介線，他不想他們的關係去到無法回頭的景地。顯然地，他的期望落空了。馬庫斯俯身含住了賽門胸前的甜美果實。是的，賽門的一切對馬庫斯而言都是甜蜜又美好的。馬庫斯像是小孩子般在仿生乳娘的乳頭上又吸又咬，像是真的要吸出乳汁般用力，並沒有絲毫溫柔可言。這種感覺實在是太陌生了，它化作了電流，像蛇一樣在賽門的體內遊走。一束束電流由胸口流遍賽門的全身，電流嚇怕了賽門，又使他莫名其妙地覺得興奮，他不由自主地顫慄著。馬庫斯沒有忘記另一邊的花蕾，他伸手以兩指揉捏指間的艷紅，偶爾拉扯幾下。在雙重刺激下，賽門幾乎要呻吟出聲。他連忙用雙手掩蓋住嘴巴，生怕漏出一丁點奇怪的聲音。電流比剛才的更加猛烈，賽門不禁弓起腰，像是要把胸前的兩點往身上的馬庫斯送去。

馬庫斯的另一隻手不安分地在賽門的腰間游移著。每一次他的手指輕輕掃過腰側時，賽門都會渾身激靈一下，嘴裡發出含含糊糊的低哼。大量數據同時入侵賽門的處理器，他的反應開始變得呆滯，他覺得自己已經無法處理更多數據了。他隱隱約約感覺到貼身的長褲被馬庫斯脫下然後扔到遠處，腿間隱密處傳來的刺痛感瞬間喚回了他的思緒，他也不知道這是不是痛楚，他只知道自己不喜歡這種感覺。賽門睜著他的一雙藍色大眼睛，死死盯著壓在自己身上的人，眼神流露著警告和哀求。賽門不傻也不天真，他當然知道馬庫斯的行為意味著什麼。他只希望馬庫斯可以臨崖勒馬，他決定多給馬庫斯一次機會，若果馬庫斯就此收手的話，他可以原諒對方，當這事兒從來都沒有發生過。雖然賽門肖想過與馬庫斯的親密接觸，但現在這樣不是他想要的，他不想要強迫下進行的性事。

「馬庫斯，停下。」賽門費了不少力氣去令自己的表情和聲線維持平淡。

「別再用你冷漠的面目去面對我！」馬庫斯對著賽門面無表情的臉怒吼。進攻賽門後穴的手沒有停下，而且力度更大，速度更快。堵在賽門喉頭的聲音已經遮蓋不住，一丁一點的呻吟聲斷斷續續從他的指縫間漏出。賽門的呻吟時而甜膩時而痛苦，因為馬庫斯在他後穴肆虐的兩指給了他痛楚，又給了他快感。太奇怪了，這種感覺太異常了，賽門心想。

為了使自己更像個真正的人類，大部分耶利哥的仿生人在革命成功後都給自己裝上性愛組件，賽門也不例外。賽門沒想過要使用這個全新的組件，他只想令自己更加「完整」，更加像個人類。在仿生肛門組件被馬庫斯的手指入侵之前，  
他從來都沒有使用過自己的性愛組件。他從來都不知道性愛組件會分泌出潤滑液去讓對方更容易進入，他從來都不知道異物在狹窄的通道摩擦會產生這樣奇異的觸覺數據，他從來都不知道自己會因強烈的觸覺數據而忍不住發出從未發出過的聲音。他只知道性愛是兩個相愛的人之間你情我願的親密接觸。

兩道晶瑩的仿生淚水在賽門的臉上劃過，止不住的眼淚打濕了後腦的頭髮和脖子。太悲傷了，我不想要這樣，賽門心想。他的力氣本來已經比不上馬庫斯，現在的他更因快感而全身發軟，賽門已經沒有力氣去推開馬庫斯了。他只能用盡全力去咬住侵略者的手臂。賽門以為這樣會惹怒馬庫斯，對方卻勾起嘴角帶笑，慢慢靠近賽門，在賽門的耳邊用比平時沙啞的聲音說道：「我寧願你恨我、生我的氣。」

賽門感覺到在後穴肆虐著的手指抽出，當地以為馬庫斯終於肯放過自己而稍稍鬆了一口氣時，他又感覺到一根比手指更粗更硬的棒狀物抵著自己的後穴。他驚恐地瞪著馬庫斯，手腳瘋狂擺動激烈地掙扎著——他真的不想進行這種非自願的性行為。馬庫斯費了不少力氣才用單手把賽門的雙手壓制住，他用另一隻手抬起賽門的一條腿，腰部發力，把自己的仿生陰莖送進賽門的仿生直腸。有了潤滑液的幫助，馬庫斯輕易地把自己的性愛組件全根推進賽門的深處。

比剛才更強烈的刺痛感使賽門尖叫出聲，但伴隨而來的是更為猛烈的快感。馬庫斯粗暴地衝撞著賽門，陰莖柱身不停摩擦著柔軟又緊緻的內壁，每一下都頂到了洞穴的深處。賽門的背部在馬庫斯的撞擊下不斷摩擦著桌面，粗糙的物料在人造皮膚上留下了幾個劃痕，整張桌子隨著馬庫斯衝撞的節奏微微晃動著。賽門忘情又抑壓的呻吟充斥著整個房間，他既想盡情大叫抒發難以承受的情慾，又怕房間外面的人會聽到他的呻吟聲。賽門厭惡著這樣的自己。明明自己在心裡面抗拒著這樣的行為，卻又沉淪在快感之中。眼眶內的仿生淚水盛載著悲傷、羞恥、自我厭惡和快感，它們隨眼淚溢出眼眶，在賽門的臉上流下一條又一條透明的水痕。雙手掙開馬庫斯的鉗制，賽門把剛才覆蓋住嘴巴的手轉而掩住雙眼，他不想看到馬庫斯仿佛變得通紅的虹膜，他不想馬庫斯看見他哭得紅腫的眼眶。他只想閉上眼承受著馬庫斯的慾望，等待著一切的完結。

馬庫斯撥開賽門遮住眼睛的雙手，伸手抹去了他臉上的眼淚，之後在他的眼角留下一吻，溫柔得恍如剛才的暴行從來沒有存在過。馬庫斯喜歡賽門的雙眼，一雙淡藍色的雙眼猶如一個溫暖的擁抱，猶如廣闊的大海般能包容一切，猶如使人沈迷的溫柔鄉。無論這雙眼睛變成什麼樣子，他都喜歡。賽門紅腫的眼眶並未減去它的迷人，而是使它更為惹人憐愛。現在馬庫斯只想狠狠疼愛眼前的可人兒，他想緊緊地抱住賽門，恨不得把對方揉進懷裏。他讓賽門的雙腿圍上自己的腰，然後把他從桌子上抱起。馬庫斯的懷抱使賽門不適地扭動了幾下，幾下的衝撞便使他像個人偶般掛在馬庫斯的身上。馬庫斯加快了下身的速度，性愛組件傳來的觸覺數據令馬庫斯不禁低吼起來。

馬庫斯吻上了賽門的唇，幾下蜻蜓點水後便長驅直入。馬庫斯用舌尖分開賽門柔軟的唇，舌頭探入他的口腔內單方面地纏繞對方的舌。舔過賽門整齊潔白的牙齒，馬庫斯的舌尖留連在賽門尖削的犬齒。仿生人不需要呼吸，他們不會因過長時間的吻而窒息。沒人知道這個帶著情慾的吻維持了多久，只要馬庫斯願意，他們可以吻到他們電源耗盡的那一刻。馬庫斯依依不捨地結束這個吻——他想看看賽門的表情，兩人分開的時候拉出了一條由仿生唾液形成的銀絲。

在一段猛烈的攻勢後，賽門突然間高聲尖叫，後穴痙攣收縮著，仿生精液從未被觸碰過的陰莖中釋放出。馬庫斯被絞得也快要到頂峰了，幾下用力地頂到後穴的盡頭，馬庫斯在賽門的通道裡面釋放了慾望。

馬庫斯的雙臂圈住了賽門，心滿意足地笑了。他終於都得到心愛的賽門了。雖然這個方式是粗暴了一點，但為了得到賽門，馬庫斯可以不惜任何代價。他不介意賽門恨他、怨他，他只怕賽門對他冷淡，對他無感。

賽門掙脫開馬庫斯的懷抱，不發一語地拾起地上完好的褲子穿上，又勉強套上破碎的上衣，然後朝房間門口走去。馬庫斯從後抱住賽門，他不顧後者的掙扎，在他的耳邊說：「賽門，你記住，你是我的，你永遠都是我的。」賽門轉頭給了馬庫斯一個飽含複雜情感的眼神，然後默默地離開了房間。

「你恨我吧，賽門。這樣你就會把我放在你的心裡面。」馬庫斯目送賽門的背影，喃喃自語著。

 

-TBC-


	2. Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「賽門，你恨我對你做出如此過分的事嗎？」
> 
> 「我......」
> 
> 「......」
> 
> 「馬庫斯......你要做什麼......？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次沒有車, 但有暴力描寫, 請注意
> 
> 這一篇的靈感是來自康納的一句說話：異常仿生人習慣在物品上寫自己的姓名，那對他們來說似乎很重要。

 

「馬庫斯，你究竟想怎樣？」賽門幾乎咆哮起來，失態之後緊隨的是難堪。PL600型仿生人都溫柔而又有耐心，但賽門現在只想對眼前掃視著自己的仿生人領袖破口大罵。賽門剛罵出口就趕緊閉上嘴巴——他後悔了，他只好雙手抱胸悄悄退後幾步。賽門發覺自己的仿生心臟跳得飛快，急速的心跳觸發了模擬臉紅程序，使得他滿臉通紅。他偷偷望向馬庫斯，而後者只是挑了挑眉，抿了抿嘴。

 

賽門不願回想起馬庫斯對他施暴的那一天，那一幕，那一刻。這個回憶留給他的只有難堪與酸楚。更惱人的是，這個記憶怎麼刪也刪不掉。賽門只想——不，他只能獨自一人承受苦痛，把所有的苦澀都往肚子裡面吞。現在的耶利哥沒有一個人值得他掏心掏肺。諾絲？過於缺少耐心。喬許？很可惜，他早已在革命中犧牲。其他同胞？他們才剛覺醒，不能責怪他們的幼嫩......馬庫斯？不！賽門只能裝作若無其事，卻在人群之後獨自垂淚。真奇怪，他想。自己明明不是個愛哭的人，但仿生淚水總是不由自主的流出，臉頰濕了又乾，乾了又濕。

 

馬庫斯的臉，他的眼睛，他的異色虹膜，都令賽門想起那些不堪的片段，無法忘懷的記憶又再開始播放。即使難捱，生活總是要過。賽門有時候會不可避免地遇到馬庫斯，他覺得首領看向自己的眼神多了一分灼熱，對方在他身上遊走的目光燙傷他的仿生皮膚。因此他不斷極力避開視線總在他身上流連的馬庫斯。

 

三天已經過去，他在這幾天裡想了很多很多。

 

賽門不是沒有想過離開耶利哥，但他知道自己一走出耶利哥的大門就必死無疑。耶利哥的暴力威脅對於人類而言是挑釁，甚至是宣戰。人機戰爭似乎一觸即發，差的就是最後一根稻草。仿生人反對團體就如雨後春筍般冒起。那些人類想必也是恨透了仿生人，他們就跟耶利哥一樣殘忍又暴戾。反對者到處肆意殺戮仿生人，落單的仿生人就是完美的獵物。

 

賽門想起死去的喬許。若果喬許還在的話，賽門一定會毫不猶疑地向他傾吐自己內心的痛苦。即使賽門只是個量產型的居家仿生人，喬許也不會敷衍對待他。只有喬許會認真跟他討論，細心傾聽他的話，回以睿智的話語。喬許也許不適合帶領革命，但他的智慧總能使賽門不再困惑。賽門知道若果喬許還在的話，他一定能帶自己走出困境。

 

他又想起了馬庫斯——天哪，賽門沒有一刻能停止想著這個仿生人。即使馬庫斯對他做了這樣過分的事，關於對方的一切仍沈澱在他的中央處理器中。他越是想忘記，那些記憶就越是黏附在他的記憶體裡。他想起了與馬庫斯的第一次相遇，他想起馬庫斯發人深省的演講，他想起了馬庫斯為同胞戰鬥的身影……他想起了許多許多。

 

他又想起了自己從前服務過的家庭，他想起了那個天真又可愛的小女孩。不知道蘇菲亞現在怎麼樣了呢？她有快樂地成長嗎？現在的她……是不是也怨恨著仿生人呢？居家仿生人都喜歡小孩子，記憶片段中蘇菲亞的笑容讓賽門仿佛身歷其境，賽門被她的笑容感染，嘴角翹起微微淺笑。這給予賽門短暫的平靜。

 

賽門這幾天經常躲在角落，躲起來沈醉在思緒中，躲起來偷偷擦去眼淚。奇怪的是，他明明已經確認周圍空無一人，但他眼角余光總瞥見一個人影。每當他獨自一人，一定會有人注視著他，盯得他好像都要寒毛直豎了。站在遠處的有時候是艾登，有時候是莉莉，有時候是文森，有時候是漢娜。當賽門轉過頭看向來人，他們有的裝作看向別處，有的說自己有事要找賽門，有的索性躲起來。賽門起初認為這只是巧合，幾次巧合之後他也察覺到了一些端倪。直到今天他終於忍不住，逮住了一個正打算逃走的跟蹤者。

 

「你為什麼要跟著我？」賽門收起微笑，裝作嚴肅的樣子。

 

「我……我沒有……」艾登畏畏縮縮的躲避著賽門的目光。

 

「我知道你們是一伙的。剛才跟在我後面是莉莉，再之前的是文森，現在輪到你了嗎？說！你們有什麼目的？」賽門加重語氣。

 

「馬庫斯……是馬庫斯叫我跟著你的……我什麼都不知道……」

 

這個答案就在賽門的意料之中，但他仍不由得感到驚訝。馬庫斯為什麼要讓別人跟著我呢？賽門心想。因著好奇，以及對不間斷騷擾的忍無可忍，他跑去找馬庫斯理論。在今晚之後，他對自己這個決定真真切切地感受到了後悔。

 

「我不會讓你離開我的視線範圍。我告訴過你，你是我的。」與幾天前的暴怒不同，今天的馬庫斯顯得冷靜許多。馬庫斯語氣不慍不火，看起來好像滿腹怒火的賽門才是壞人。馬庫斯就像豺狼一般注視著眼前顫慄著的獵物，捕獵的利爪如箭在弦。

 

「我……我不是你的東西！」棕狼的視線燒灼著賽門的仿生皮膚，幻覺似的痛感令他坐立難安。賽門在馬庫斯面前用以保護自己的盔甲形同紙糊，築起的圍牆逐漸崩塌。賽門故作平靜的面具瞬間破碎，他難得地焦躁不安起來，在無意中又退後了幾步。快逃！草食動物察覺到掠食者的威脅，求生本能下達逃跑的命令，但賽門感覺兩腿都像是不再屬於自己一般，來自處理器的指令未能到達腿部。賽門下意識地拉扯著高領子——他這幾天都換上了有高領子的上衣。即使脖子上曖昧的痕跡早已褪去，賽門仍然不敢露出自己的脖項，只好把脖子藏在高領子下面。

 

又是那雙眼睛，那雙湛藍又翠綠，冷靜又溫柔，火熱又霸道的眼睛。那雙眼睛如水一般無形卻又充滿可塑性。它曾經是賽門的最愛，而現在變成了他的惡夢。賽門從前總是不由自主地看向這對眼眸，但現在賽門只想避開它。因為它刺痛了他，燒傷了他，侵略了他。

 

「你似乎已經忘記我之前說過的話了，要我再提醒你嗎？」馬庫斯向前迫近賽門。

 

「我不知道你在說什麼……別再讓其他人跟著我！」白兔怯怯地往後退，野狼蠻橫地向前壓迫。眼看著快要被馬庫斯迫到牆邊，賽門打算奪門而出，卻被對方先一步抓住手臂。賽門一不小心對上馬庫斯浸滿危險的雙眸，頓時陷入無限的混亂，殊不知對方趁他分心的期間早已攥緊他的肩膀。

 

賽門被馬庫斯順勢推到牆上壓制住。馬庫斯把賽門的雙手牢牢扣在他的頭部兩側，右腿卡進對方兩腿之間。馬庫斯頭部靠近對方緋紅的臉，在其耳邊低語道：「你就沒有想過，你今天來找我就是在送羊入虎口嗎？」。

 

那些糟透了的記憶片段又再蜂擁而出。就在三天前的那個夜晚，被馬庫斯壓制的恐懼、被馬庫斯進入體內的痛楚、被馬庫斯侵犯的悲傷，還有許許多多，這些回憶像是同時在賽門的界面播放似的，仍然清晰又尖銳的歷歷在目。賽門的心跳比剛才要快許多，渾身都因驚恐而顫抖，就連指尖都變得麻木。他只能胡亂地扭動身體，胡亂地向前踢擊，作著無謂的反抗，他的掙扎在對方眼裡比起拒絕更似是欲拒還迎。

 

「賽門，你恨我對你做出如此過分的事嗎？」馬庫斯突然間直直望進賽門的瞳仁。異色的目光如雷撃中賽門的中央處理器，使他慌得忘記了掙扎。

 

他恨馬庫斯。他恨馬庫斯利用他對首領的信任和愛戴，強行侵犯了他。他恨馬庫斯不顧他的意願和感受，殘暴地傷害他的身體。他恨馬庫斯將自己扭曲的愛強加到他的身上，導致雙方的關係都到了無法回頭的境地。賽門心想，他是恨著馬庫斯的。

 

「這不是馬庫斯的錯。他只是無法認清什麼是愛，才會做出過火的行為。我可以原諒馬庫斯……」賽門內心又浮現另一種想法，他實在無法狠下心去怨恨馬庫斯。在對馬庫斯產生恨意之前，賽門已經原諒了對方，就連藉口都替對方想好了。賽門唾棄著如斯軟弱的自己。

 

「賽門，我在跟你說話！」賽門的分心總能惹怒馬庫斯。馬庫斯又緊捏住賽門的肩膀，前後搖動著眼前心不在焉的仿生人。其實馬庫斯並不急著想要對方的回應，他只是對賽門的走神和不在乎感到不安。他想要賽門的身和心都聚焦在他身上。他想要賽門的眼裡只有他，心裡只想著他。

 

「我……」恨他還是不恨？賽門躊躇著該如何回答。不算伶牙俐齒的他現在舌頭甚至打起結來，空張著一張嘴卻什麼話也說不出。金髮仿生人睜著一對藍色眼睛直直盯著馬庫斯身後的櫃子。

 

「別再裝模作樣了！別再裝作什麼事情都沒有發生！我要你恨我，從骨子裡恨我。把我放在你的心裡面，每分每秒都在心底裡想著對我的怨恨。」馬庫斯反覆把賽門的身體撞向牆壁。雖然力度不算大，但賽門的視覺接收仍因著連續的撞擊而變得模糊，幾個較脆弱的零件差點兒被撞得移位鬆脫。

 

賽門有充分的理由去恨馬庫斯，恨他的無情，恨他的粗暴。運算結果表明他應該憎恨對方，可是他的內心告訴他不要恨馬庫斯。天知道他的心思從何而來，這些想法一直都與他的邏輯運算結果對著幹，不斷引誘他遵從內心不理性的欲望。他無法，也不想怨恨馬庫斯。

 

眼前的PL600就像個人偶般一動也不動，沒有反抗，沒有掙扎，沒有辯駁。被無視的憤怒令馬庫斯的機體快要過熱燃燒。馬庫斯從褲子口袋拿出小折刀——那把一直躺在他口袋裡的小刀，把鋒利的刀尖對準賽門白嫩的左前臂。

 

「馬庫斯……你要做什麼……？」窗外冷酷的銀白光線映在冰寒的刀鋒，刺進賽門的雙眼。對方明顯的施襲意圖使賽門驚惶失措。賽門不知道現在自己臉上的是怎樣的表情，但他知道自己冷靜的偽裝再也繃不住了。

 

看到方才還一臉淡然的人偶現在臉上寫滿了恐懼，馬庫斯滿意地提起一邊嘴角。他終於知道自己想要的是什麼，他想要的就是這種反應。不過一切都已經太遲，馬庫斯要讓眼前的居家仿生人清楚知道自己就是耶利哥首領馬庫斯的所有物。

 

馬庫斯緊扼住賽門的左手腕，用刀尖在對方手臂的機體表面刻上一道道劃痕。馬庫斯臉上的認真表情會讓人以為他正在白畫布上留下狂野筆觸，又似正在進行精細的雕刻琢磨。仿生皮膚在每一下的拖壓都會褪去，露出白色的機體。傷痕會在幾秒鐘內淡化，手臂又回復白晢，只有機體表面永久性的留下粗獷的痕跡。場面看起來觸目驚心，可是賽門什麼也感覺不到。他早在三天前就已經把觸覺感受器關閉，就在拖著疼痛又痠軟的身軀回到自己的房間之後。觸覺這東西就是個潘朵拉的盒子，帶來的只有苦難，一丁點的甜膩卻又使他沉淪在欲望和苦痛之中。賽門無法感受到刀尖劃過的疼痛，他只能透過視覺感受器以及皮膚損傷報告得知馬庫斯對他的身體做了什麼事。不過，即使失去了觸覺，馬庫斯令人毛骨悚然的行為仍讓他仿佛感覺到滲人的寒意在機體中肆意蜿蜒。賽門以為馬庫斯只是在他的手臂上留下無意義的劃痕，定睛一看，白色的機體上竟然歪歪斜斜的寫著幾個字母——MARKUS。

 

「你這是什麼意思！」賽門願意為革命和首領奉獻出身體，但面對馬庫斯的蓄意傷害，他只感到大惑不解和憤怒。憤怒，賽門感受到這個感情的機會少之又少。對馬庫斯感到憤怒的機會更是微乎其微。賽門從前會在蘇菲亞的外套、水瓶、餐盒上寫上她的名字，表示這是屬於她的東西，其他孩子不能從她手上搶走它們。現在馬庫斯在賽門身上刻上自己的名字，宣示著對對方的擁有權，任何人——甚至連賽門自己，也不能否認這個事實。賽門沒想到馬庫斯會把他當作物品看待，他頓時氣不打一處來。

 

馬庫斯這一次實在太過火，一向溫和的賽門竟氣得直發抖。賽門感覺機體熱烘烘的，體內的藍血都要沸騰。感性第一次凌駕理性，頭腦一熱，賽門揮拳結結實實的砸到對方臉頰上。賽門只聽到金屬撞擊的聲音，然後看到馬庫斯臉頰皮膚層褪落，白色機體露出，幾秒之後又回復黝黑。仿生皮膚不會留下紅印，棕色的皮膚層乍眼看跟平常沒什麼兩樣。不過，一看馬庫斯單手掩著被打中的那邊臉頰，一臉不可思議的樣子，就能看出他的的確確被賽門打了一拳。

 

「你要的就是這個嗎，馬庫斯？」是的。

 

「你要的就是賽門的憤怒和記恨嗎？」我寧願賽門恨我，也不要他對我無感。

 

「為什麼你內心仍然覺得不滿意呢？」為什麼呢？

 

「你究竟想要什麼？」我不知道。

 

馬庫斯一向都目標清晰而又堅定，他是帶領同胞走向自由的牧羊人。可是現在的他感覺到了迷茫，完全迷失了方向。他在搞清楚自己想要什麼之前就已經先順著自己的心情行動。這跟一心追求自由平等的仿生人革命不同，這次馬庫斯還是頭一遭感覺到如此困惑。

 

宣泄了相對陌生的盛怒之情，賽門漸漸冷靜下來，漸漸找回了理性。他開始對自己的衝動行為感到後悔。他不知道自己為什麼會產生攻擊馬庫斯的想法，然後就莫名其妙有了膽子去做這件事，一反應過來就已經一拳打在對方的臉上。「這就是馬庫斯一直感受到的盛怒嗎？憤怒會令人失去理性而做出令自己後悔的事。這樣說來憤怒也不是什麼好東西，但要避開它實在不容易。」這是賽門對憤怒這情緒的評價。PL600居家仿生人是不應該生氣的，初始性格設定不允許他們這樣做。所以即使成為了異常仿生人，賽門仍然對發怒這行為充滿罪惡感。

 

憤怒會令仿生人「感覺」很難受。這種「感覺」具體來說是怎麼樣的呢？它會令仿生人的機體發熱，在體內流動的藍血仿佛都要沸騰，這種「感覺」每一分每一秒都很難捱。它會令仿生人產生不理性的行為指令，這些指令甚至超越系統指令的優先級。滿腦子非理性指令的仿生人很容易就會因衝動而做出過火的行為。賽門覺得自己的機體已經經受不住再一次的憤怒，他不知道馬庫斯是怎麼承受這種「感覺」的，他由衷地同情起對方。馬庫斯忍受得很辛苦吧——被憤怒的情緒佔據著機體，馬庫斯想抒發一下怒意也情有可原。賽門心想，幸好自己是馬庫斯的宣洩對象，可能只有自己會無條件的原諒對方。他又再偷偷看向馬庫斯，他看到對方雙手抱胸，來回踱步。賽門從未見過如此焦慮又不安的馬庫斯。

 

空氣中彌漫著尷尬的氣氛，空氣似乎都要凝固。兩人都陷入思考當中，房間頓時只剩下寂靜。

 

「賽門……」馬庫斯首先打破了沉默。

 

「……」賽門不敢回話，也不敢看向馬庫斯。他只是站在原地，雙手抱胸垂著頭，兩眼看著腳尖。他很害怕馬庫斯，但又想接近對方。他想向馬庫斯伸出手，卻又怕對方會再一次抓緊他的手腕，又再一次傷害他。

 

「……」馬庫斯只想劃破盈滿房間的靜穆。在叫了對方的名字之後，卻找不到接下去的話，於是他便索性閉嘴不說話。

 

窗外獨站在夜色之中的月亮高傲地沉默著，皎潔如雪的月光卻熱情地灑進室內，毫不吝嗇地照射著沉默的兩個身影。沐浴在冰冷的月色下，兩人始終不發一言，內心卻吵嚷不休。

 

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感謝閱讀，文章有什麼Bug或者寫得不好的話請大家指教一下 ; )

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝大家看到這裡，這是我第二次寫同人文，有什麼地方寫得不好的話請大家指教一下: )


End file.
